intothebadlandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Two Tigers Subdue Dragons
|next= }} "Two Tigers Subdue Dragons" is the fourth episode of the first season of Into the Badlands. It aired on December 6, 2015. Synopsis Sunny and M.K. try to figure out how to control the boy's power; Quinn sets a dangerous parlay with a rival Baron to help fight The Widow.[http://www.amc.com/shows/into-the-badlands/season-1/episode-04-two-tigers-subdue-dragons Into the Badlands - AMC] Plot Tilda is busy running in a forest pretending to be a cog when she stops in front of a car. Two men step out and are killed by shurikens and its shown that The Widow had Tilda pretend to be a cog while her sisters killed the two men. She orders the girls to unload the car and they find a large amount of gold, and drag one of Quinn's Clippers. The Clipper tells her that he will have his head, and she uses a pickaxe to cut his head off. At Veil's shop, Quinn is surprised when Veil tells him that if he wants to get better, he needs to take a concoction that could weaken him. Veil tells him that she doesn't know much compared to her father, but the concoction could slow down the growth while not affecting his strength if he is strong enough. At the training grounds, Sunny watches M.K. train his forms on some combat dummies in the middle of the night. M.K. takes out a knife and contemplates cutting himself to activate his hidden power, but decides not to. When morning comes, Sunny takes M.K. out to the middle of nowhere and cuts his arm, saying that they need to know what they will be going up against. M.K.'s eyes immediately turn black and he overpowers Sunny easily before falling unconscious himself. As he awakens, he tells Sunny that he could have killed him but Sunny tells him that he didn't. Sunny tells him if it happens again, he should think of something pure and safe to control it. Back at the Widow's hideout, Tilda and the other sisters are partying when the Widow comes and stops the party, saying that new recruits are coming and that the place isn't cleaned as she ordered. Tilda tells her no one is coming and the Widow talks with her privately, saying that her new world is to protect women and warns her not to disrespect her again. M.K. goes to town to meet up with Veil and the book. Sunny comes in and is upset that M.K. had lied to him about knowing a way out and asks Veil how long she had helped him; she replies a few weeks. Sunny tells her that Quinn is losing his mind and that they need to get out soon. Veil tells him that she is unable to because now she has to try to help Quinn with his tumor. Meanwhile, Quinn tells Ryder that Jacobee, the baron Quinn wanted to ally with, wants to parley with him as Jacobee accuses him of attacking his gold transport. Quinn tells Ryder to set the parley spot close to their land in case something goes wrong and offers two Clippers as protection, but Ryder tells him that his family name is enough protection. Ryder sets out and meets with Zypher and she tells him the spot for the parley is Raven Flats. Ryder says the City of the Dead instead and before she leaves, tells her about his proposal. The Colts are busy training when Sunny arrives and tells them that their baron is going to a parley. He selects six unnamed Colts and M.K. asks him why he didn't pick him as he is his Colt. Sunny ignores his complaints. Before leaving, Sunny talks with Waldo about leaving and how he's dead set on it. Waldo tells him that the River King may be able to help and gives him a toy soldier, telling him that it will allow him to have an audience with the River King. Quinn and his Clippers arrive at the City of the Dead and order all the civilians inside to leave or be killed. As they proceed through the graveyard, Sunny detects someone and grabs them, which is apparently M.K. to his anger. He tells M.K. to go to a scouting position and they soon meet up with Jacobee and his men. Quinn insists that the Widow was responsible for attacking his gold transport, but Jacobee refuses to listen. M.K. spots Tilda preparing to throw a pickaxe at Quinn and yells to Sunny. Sunny notices the pickaxe in time and grabs it before it can kill Quinn. The two sides fight each other and M.K. chases after Tilda. M.K. reaches Tilda and tells her that killing Quinn is a bad idea for a new world. Tilda cuts M.K., revealing his hidden power to her and nearly kills her until she says his name, allowing him to calm down. He falls unconscious again and she notices Sunny and throws a shuriken at him but misses. Sunny manages to stop the two barons from fighting after showing the shuriken, but Jacobee says if Quinn wants the other barons to stop, he should deal with the Widow. Quinn and his remaining men arrive back at the fort where the place is empty. They find Beatrice's (Quinn's second wife before she died) housemaid, who reveals to them that the Widow and her girls arrived and killed all the Clippers and bribed the Cogs to leave for gold. Quinn allows the housemaid to keep the gold coin due to her loyalty. He later asks Sunny to find and bring the Widow to him so he can exact both justice and revenge. Back at the Widow's hideout, Ryder wonders where he is and when he can meet Jacobee when he hears the Widow's voice. He refuses to believe her offers but with some persuasion, the Widow makes a deal with Ryder; if he and Zypher help her they will become barons. Knowing what Quinn told him about "men taking what they want when they want", he agrees to her deal. Meanwhile, Sunny rides to the docks to seek an audience with the River King. He shows the toy soldier to him, and the River King is surprised since it was for Waldo and not Sunny. Sunny states his request to the River King, who refuses it but takes him to a ship nearby. The River King says that he had a shipment of 28 cogs coming through but only one survived. The sole survivor then told the River King about the perpetrator. He gives Sunny a poster and says if he finds this boy and brings his head to him, he'll allow Sunny and his companions to get out of the Badlands. Sunny takes a look at the poster and is surprised to see that the boy the River King wants is M.K. References Category:Season 1